


There was Something in the Air

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Sungjin is a scammer, had the idea in the morning and couldnt not write it, only sungbri are the main, the rest are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: This was the 3rd year Sungjin was running the illegal love potion ring, only this time he accidentally drinks one. Now he has to avoid his crush the head-boy, Younghyun who's job is to find the very person behind the potion ring.AU, where Younghyun runs after Sungjin and Sungjin resists the urge to run into his arms every second.





	There was Something in the Air

Park Sungjin wasn’t a problem student. He did his work, got good grades, didn’t sneak out every other night to meet his non-existent boyfriend (unlike Jae whose boyfriend very much did exist), one time he even stopped Jae from playing a prank on Jamie. So by all accounts, he was a perfect student. Except for the fact that after winter break he sold love potions to desperate students.

 

It all started in 5 th year when he was whining to Jae about saving up for a telescope so he could spend the summer studying the Galaxy and Jae, getting fed up with his constant whining suggested that he sell the love potion they were making in class. Valentines Day was just around the corner, more and more people were looking for a way to not spend the day alone, so by all accounts it wasn’t Jae’s the worst idea. Sungjin was the best student in their year and there wasn’t any harm in selling a potion that would last only one day. Jae spread the word around and the next thing he knew there he was giving the small glass bottles filled with lavender liquid to Wonpil so he could deliver it to their customers.

 

He kept it up in 6 th year introducing a new potion that would give the drinker the courage to confess to their crush, which was an even bigger hit than the usual love potion. Now here he was in his last year and selling three different potions. The newest one was a potion that would reveal the recipient’s true feelings towards the giver once asked. He had spent the summer perfecting the potion. Why did he spend so much time and effort into doing this? He had no idea but the money was good and he wasn’t complaining about the extra income.

 

He was fully aware that it was not only unethical selling love potions but also illegal. However, he didn’t see any harm in selling a potion that barely lasted a day and didn’t work if the recipient had no feelings towards the giver. And as for the courage potion, it wasn’t his fault that no one realized that such potion didn’t exist and it was just rose water dyed pink. He also sold it anonymously under the name Galaxy and recruited Jae and Wonpil to take the orders and give them out when completed. To protect their little group from accidentally drinking any of the potions he added a drop of lavender into the potion so they could identify it by the smell. Which is why he cannot believe he’s in this predicament.

 

It was the day before Valentine's Day and he was finishing up the potions. He was deathly tired, spending the whole night hiding away from the prefects and brewing the potions at the same time. The word had spread that Galaxy was a seventh year student, which meant that this was the last year they could buy a love potion and the students rushed to place orders, making this Sungjin’s busiest session. He had finished packing up all the potions so Wonpil could deliver them before the day started. He leaned against his bed and took a big gulp of his water, noting that it tasted a bit different but ultimately ignoring it. Now he just had to wait for Wonpil before he could pass out.

 

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

 

Sungjin was dozing off when Wonpil entered the room, taking the box of glass bottles with him. He was leaving the room when he noticed a familiar glass bottle in Sungjin’s hand, empty. 

 

“Hyung wake up! Did you drink this?” He shook Sungjin awake, taking the empty glass bottle out of his hand. 

 

Sungjin squinted at him “It’s just my water Pil, can’t a man drink his water in peace?”

 

Wonpil was frantic at the admission, staring the purple label he had made. “It’s the love potion you absolute idiot!”

 

This woke Sungjin up. “What? It’s not! I’m not that tired and I would have smelled it if it was.”

 

“Hyung your nose is too used to the smell of lavender that you didn’t realize and you’ve been dead on your feet the past two days. Where did you put the antidote?” Wonpil was rifling through Sungjin’s potion kit, hoping to find the green bottle labeled antidote. 

 

“I gave it to Jamie. She asked for it and I was going to brew more tomorrow morning. Which one was it?” Sungjin questioned, looking for something, anything that would act as an antidote. 

 

Wonpil was putting the stuff back in the kit, arranging it the way he knew Sungjin liked. “Well can you brew it now?”

 

“I don’t have the ingredients. They come in by owl tomorrow.” Sungjin threw himself onto the bed, staring up at the canopy that covered the bed. 

 

“Then you have no choice but to avoid the precious head-boy the whole day.”

 

Wonpil’s words made him sit up abruptly, how did he know? This was the one thing he never told anyone. In fact he never said his feelings out loud even to himself, in fear of making them real. Even though there were plenty real. “How do you know about him?”

 

“Hyung are you daft? Remember winter break when Jae-hyung bought firewhisky and we got absolutely hammered? You spent a full hour talking about his eyes, just his eyes. We thought you remembered but I guess not.” Wonpil was charming the case with the potions now, masking their scent and making sure they don’t break as he moves the box around. 

 

Sungjin flopped face down, letting out a long groan. “Oh my god what am I going to do now?”

 

“Pray that he doesn’t approach you and if he does, run in the other direction.” Wonpil was at the doorway of the room. Throwing him a mischievous smile, he left the room. “Night hyung. I’ve got deliveries to make.”

 

Sungjin groaned into his pillow, already dreading tomorrow. His heart was thumping at the prospect of seeing the head-boy’s face.

 

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥  
  


Kang Younghyun had spent the whole day talking to students, hoping to find the elusive Galaxy selling the love potions. This wasn’t how he imagined to be spending the day before Valentines Day but duty calls plus Nayeon was too busy being in love to help him so naturally, the responsibility of catching Galaxy fell on Younghyun’s shoulders. 

 

He’d managed to get his hands on one of the potions, the pink one, and he wanted to trace it back to the student making them. He heard rumors about Galaxy being a seventh-year student which made it even more important that he caught them today. 

 

Younghyun thought Jae was behind it all but then he remembered all the potions that exploded in potions during fifth year and crossed him out. Jae wasn’t even in N.E.W.T potions and with his O.W.L. grades, he couldn’t possibly be the one making the potions. Maybe it was Jaebum, the ravenclaw thought. But they shared a room and it would be hard to hide delicate glass bottles from anyone. After thinking about it for a long time (read: an hour) he drew up a list of seventh-year students who were good in potions. 

 

Top of the list was Park Sungjin. Younghyun knew he was Jae’s best friend, the resident troublemaker and the first person on Younghyun’s list if he wasn’t so terrible at potions. But Younghyun knew that he was also the voice of reason in their little friend group. He couldn’t imagine Sungjin selling love potions of all things and that had nothing to do with the mammoth-sized crush he had on him. He was just a good student who refused to take part in such things. He crossed his name out of the list and moved on. It probably wasn’t him, now Park Jinyoung on the other hand. 

 

The week leading up to Valentine's Day, Younghyun spent it questioning every student he could find. Park Jinyoung had laughed in his face when asked if he was the one selling love potions, so he was out. Mina was dating the head-girl herself so it couldn’t be her but he asked her just in case. Nayeon didn’t speak to him until he bought her the perfume she wanted. 

 

He even asked around, telling everyone that he wanted to buy the courage potion but everyone knew better than to tell anything to the head-boy. No one wanted to risk the wrath of Park Jaehyung. All the other leads came up empty and here he was staring at a crossed out name on top of the list, desperate for answers. He had no choice but to question Park Sungjin. He went to sleep thinking about Park Sungjin’s galaxy-like eyes, ignoring the fact that tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.

 

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

 

Sungjin walked into the great hall and found more than half the student body staring at his every move. Damn Wonpil and his big mouth. Everyone wanted to know who had captured the cold Park Sungjin’s heart. Why were teenagers so nosy?

 

He sat down beside Jae ignoring how entangled he was with Wonpil, grabbing a scone and buttering it, and he felt everyone around him let out a big sigh of disappointment. His eyes wandered around the hall looking for a specific person when he didn’t find him sitting at the ravenclaw table, he involuntarily let out a sigh of disappointment.

 

“You know, you could just confess.” Jae teased him, he was separated from Wonpil and was eating his eggs and bacon. He hadn’t missed the way Sungjin had looked disappointed when he didn’t find Younghyun at the Ravenclaw table. 

 

Sungjin didn’t have time for Jae’s ridiculous ideas. “Need I remind you that he’s already looking for me?”

 

“You’re like star-crossed lovers! One on the side of the law and other on the side of crime. A perfect romantic story,” Wonpil sighed wistfully. Jae awoke indignantly from his side, protesting how their love story was just as, if not even more, romantic. 

 

“You’re also on the side of crime. And it’s not romantic!” Sungjin felt his cheeks heat up and his heart sped up at the mere prospect of them together. Damn his potion skills. 

 

Sungjin looked up when he heard a familiar laugh, turning towards the entrance where Younghyun was entering with Dowoon, his hand on Dowoon’s shoulder. He felt a spike of jealousy that he tried to tamp down but the potion made it impossible. Everyone knew they were just friends, more like brothers but tell that to his heart. 

 

His eyes followed them as they moved to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Even as they started eating he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Younghyun, no matter how hard he tried. He looked so cute as he stuffed more and more pancakes in this mouth, looking cuter than a hamster.

 

Younghyun chose that exact moment to look up from his pancakes and made eye contact smiling at him, his eyes lighting up. Sungjin choked on his scone, attempting to smile back. It felt as if his coughs were the only sound in the great hall as everyone realized that the thing they were waiting for was happening. Sungjin’s reaction to seeing his crush. There was a moment where the whole student body collectively realized exactly who had captured Sungjin’s heart. Everyone could see his lovestruck eyes. 

 

Sungjin managed to break out of his trance at Jae’s laughter, face going even redder than before. He grabbed his unfinished scone and rushed out of the great hall, ignoring the strong urge to go to Younghyun and kiss him. He vowed to avoid Younghyun at all costs. What he failed to see, but no one else missed were Younghyun’s eyes following his every movement.

 

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

 

Kang Younghyun distinctly felt as though he was being avoided, by Park Sungjin nonetheless. He had no idea what he had done to Sungjin that he was avoiding him but he just wanted it to stop. This morning he had smiled at him but then lunch came and when he went to talk to him, Sungjin literally ran out the door leaving behind his unfinished food. He would smile at Sungjin in the hall and Sungjin’s eyes would literally light up before he would literally turn around and go the opposite way. It had happened at least five times in just one day. 

 

It was now dinner time and Younghyun was determined to get to the bottom of this, he had already forgotten about Galaxy. The scent of lavender filled the air as he was having dinner, surrounded by couples. Maybe he should have taken that courage potion after all so he could actually confess. Maybe. 

 

Younghyun knew that if he approached him now he would just run away so he had to think about it strategically. He could wait outside the great hall but seeing how all the students there milling around waiting for their dates it was out of the question. He could send him an owl but that would require him going to the owlery and sending an owl. Even then who knows if Sungjin would answer him. He could wait outside his common room but that would just raise more questions and the word was bound to get out that the head-boy was waiting outside the Slytherin common room. 

 

The best option was to follow him. Younghyun hastily bid Dowoon goodbye and rushed after Sungjin as he left the Slytherin table, leaving Jae and his boyfriend to their little date. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself and softened the sole of his shoes so his footsteps would be muffled and followed Sungjin’s footsteps. 

 

Sungjin went up the astronomy tower, unlocking the door with his personal key and Younghyun was reminded of the fact that Sungjin was the only student who had managed to convince Professor Park to let him shadow him as he conducted his research. He slipped inside the room to see Sungjin assemble his telescope and set it in the balcony. He waited until Sungjin was done to reveal himself. 

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” He dropped the disillusionment charm and stepped out of the shadow. Maybe he was being dramatic, but with the day he had, he felt that he was allowed this little moment. 

 

Sungjin literally jumped and Younghyun couldn’t help but find it adorable. Focus. 

 

“Who said I was avoiding you?” Sungjin was avoiding his eyes, focusing his eyes on the wall behind Younghyun. His hair fell into his eyes and Younghyun stomped down the urge to push it back. 

 

“You’re avoiding me right now.” Younghyun moved closer. Sungjin taking a step back. Younghyun took another step forward. Sungjin took another step back. They continued this little dance until Sungjin was back up against the desk and Younghyun an inch away. 

 

“Why would I avoid you?” Sungjin was still not looking at him. His face was slowly becoming red, starting with his ears. Younghyun felt a small seed of hope growing inside him.

 

“You tell me.” Younghyun inched closer until their faces were almost touching. Sungjin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Younghyun felt the small plant in his chest grow. 

 

Sungjin stepped to his right and slid away from Younghyun, moving away from him and into the balcony. Younghyun followed. 

 

“It must be your imagination. I have no reason to avoid you.” This whole time Sungjin had not made eye contact. Not once. 

 

“You literally ran away when I waved at you,” Younghyun exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. 

 

“I saw a spider.” Sungjin was scrambling for excuses. He was not prepared for this at all. He was also fighting the intense urge to confess all his love to Younghyun. The potion wasn’t as strong as it had been in the morning but it still had some effect on him. 

 

“You’re not scared of spiders.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Sungjin questioned, pacing the balcony. He needed to move or else he would do something he might regret.

 

“Transfiguration class, Jae’s spider started moving and the whole class was in chaos but you were the one who picked it up and brought it outside.” Younghyun could remember that moment clearly. Sungjin gently coaxing the spider onto a spare piece of parchment while screaming students ran around him. Younghyun had been the only other calm student in the room, staring lovingly at Sungjin. 

 

Sungjin was silent, so he was paying attention to him. “I could have developed a fear after that.”

 

“That was yesterday.” Younghyun deadpanned. 

 

“You have no proof.” He was truly scrambling for excuses, blurting out the first thing that came into his mouth. He stood in front of Younghyun, not knowing what to say. 

 

Younghyun moved towards him and Sungjin refused to move back. “Sungjin please did I do something wrong? Did I accidentally offend you? I’m sorry if I did. I just want to talk to you. You haven’t even looked at me once.” They had moved and were chest to chest once again. They were so close that Sungjin had no choice but to look at him. Younghyun looked into his eyes and time went still. The moonlight reflected in his eyes and an unnamed emotion swimming in them, Sungjin looked ethereal. What he wouldn’t give to be able to kiss him. 

 

“I love you” Sungjin’s words brought him back tthe o real world. Wait what?

 

“What?” Sungjin realized what he had just said. This was not the plan. At all. Fuck. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that no I mean I did mean to say that but not love oh my god this is a mess. I’m sorry I have to go. I’ll explain later.” Sungjin rushed to the door wanting to be anywhere but there. Why did he agree to Jae’s plan?  Though Younghyun was faster, catching him before he could run away and leave Younghyun a heartbroken mess. 

 

“What do you mean I love you? Sungjin please tell me what’s going on.” Younghyun didn’t care if he sounded desperate. He needed to know if what he heard was real or not. 

 

“I drank a love potion by accident.” Younghyun’s whole world came crashing down at the words that left Sungjin’s mouth. So he didn’t love him or even like him. What did he expect really. He pulled himself together in record time, he couldn’t let Sungjin know how much his words had affected him. 

 

“Accident?” If Sungjin heard his voice crack he didn’t show it. 

 

“Well I had all the potions ready and I thought I drank from my water bottle but I was so exhausted that I must have grabbed the extra potion bottle I make just in case and drank it. And Jamie has the antidote but she refused to give it to me and I had no time or ingredients to brew one and then Wonpil convinced me that since it only lasted a day I could survive as long as I avoid you and that’s what I did. Well, until now.” Sungjin sheepishly explained. 

 

Younghyun couldn’t wrap his head around it. What exactly went on in Sungjin’s life? “Hold on. You’re telling me you drank a love potion thinking that it was water and couldn’t brew the antidote. Then why are you avoiding me?”

 

“Since no one gave me the potion but myself, it works differently.” 

 

“Different how?” The only thing Younghyun remembered about love potions was that they were illegal and someone was selling them in the school. That reminds him, the Galaxy. But he had bigger things to worry about that Galaxy. Name,ly the man standing in front of him, nervously shifting from foot to foot. 

 

Sungjin wished he would stop asking so many questions. “You’re really going to make me say it?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“If you drink the potion that was not given to you, you just fall in love with the person you already like. Or rather you have an intense urge to confess your love to them.” Sungjin knew that he was smart enough to connect the dots. He just hoped that he let him down easy. The day was already hard enough. 

 

“Are you telling me…that I’m your crush?” Even as he spoke the words, Younghyun couldn’t believe them. Sungjin couldn’t possibly like him...Could he?

 

Sungjin was in disbelief. That was his response? What the fuck? “I just told you that I love you. Do you think I say that to anyone other than my mum and my cat? God if I knew you were this dense I would have stopped liking you years ago.”

 

Sungjin’s rant was muffled by Younghyun’s lips on his. He melted into the kiss once he realized what was happening, hands locking behind Younghyun’s neck as Younghyun held his face like it was made of glass. They kissed for what felt like forever, Younghyun pressing him into the wall, Sungjin’s hands running through Younghyun’s soft hair. They broke apart only when the wind knocked down an inkpot on one of the desks, the ink running down the side. 

 

Younghyun stepped back giving Sungjin a chance to take a proper breath. “So I guess you like me too?” 

 

Younghyun softly laughed, hand reaching up to caress Sungjin’s cheek. “Maybe just a little?” 

 

They stood in the moonlight spilling across the floor, simply gazing at each other. Neither of them believed that this was real life and not some elaborate fantasy they cooked up in their dreams. They basked in each other’s presence and Sungjin could feel his heart calming down. The potion had finally worn off. 

 

Sungjin remembered why he had come to the astronomy tower. “Do you want to look at the stars with me? There’s supposed to be a comet tonight.” This was the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Younghyun, now that they were past the friendship stage.

 

“Only if this counts as a date.” Younghyun couldn’t help but kiss him once again before Sungjin forced him to sit down and look at the stars. 

 

Their first date was spent looking at the stars, Sungjin pointing out his favorite constellations while Younghyun studied a different kind of galaxy, the one in his eyes. Younghyun fell even more in love as he watched Sungjin passionately talk about the stars. They walked back to the Slytherin common room hand in hand, kissing against the door until the portraits started complaining, breaking apart with a laugh. 

 

They shared one last kiss before Sungjin entered the room. Younghyun caught his wrist before he could disappear behind the door, remembering Sungjin’s words from a few hours ago, something about potions. Finally focusing on the task he was supposed to be completing. Sungjin looked at him questioningly. 

 

“I just have one question. You said you mistook the love potion for your water. Why did you have so many bottles around you that had the love potion?” 

 

Sungjin smiled mischievously, pulling him close by his tie until their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. 

 

“I think you know the answer Mr. Head-boy.” Sungjin chuckled as realization clouded Younghyun’s eyes. “You won’t tell anyone will you?” Sungjin lightly kissed him before disappearing behind the door leaving Younghyun dumbfounded and slightly turned on. 

 

The next morning as Sungjin entered the great hall, he heard Younghyun tell Nayeon that he had given up on finding Galaxy. He smiled to himself, before walking up to the pair and kissing him for everyone to see. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Hope you had a fun day!  
> this was very hastily written so i hope u forgive me for any mistakes  
> again big thanks to mary who edited it for any stupid mistakes and erola who sent me the sweetest messages 
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


End file.
